


Aftermath

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Fights, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wild looks at the aftermath of a lightning strike.





	1. Chapter 1

There's wasn't time to worry now. I ran past the battle field as I ducked and jumped over bodies that littered the floor. Wind was by pinned painfully behind a tree. 

  


I could hear them yelling my name, but I ignored it as I shot three arrows, killing them finally. But it wouldn't last long, with my heart pumping. There was no way we could win, even if all of us were together. The enemies outnumbered us greatly.

  


As the enemy surrounded us, I made the decision for both Wind and myself. I focused on the harboring emotion, with a quick twirl and a snap of a finger, clouds darkened with concerning speed. I could feel the build up as the enemy came closer, crowding us like a pack of wild hunters. 

  


There was a small rumble in the sky and a certain smell of heat and desert. The voice of my friend echoed through my skull as the blue flames gathered around us. 

  


As sparks of white light gathered around my body, it must've been less than seconds, because the clouds sent the most blinding and heat releasing lighting. 

  


Feeling it hit the floor with such power, the earth groaned and shook. When my vision came back, the surrounding enemies all incinerate and blackened. There was solid lumps of what was once alive enemies, but now. There was no questioning it.

  


I can finally stare at the aftermath of such a powerful lightning strike, such as this. As the flames disappeared one after another, the voice spoke. There was something, but I couldn't focus as my vision faded.

  


Limbs heavy, so much that I fell harshly and unable to open my eyes.


	2. Aftermath 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winds pov (hopefully I did it right)

When Wild fell, I could see a Gerudo woman stare at me. The blue fire faded slowly, making it clear she wouldn't stay forever. She said something, I couldn't tell what it was. 

 

I felt fear, as I moved over to Wild. Remembering what little aid I knew, I checked for something. Anything, luckily that was a pulse. Faint or strong? It was there, and the battle still raged over where the others were.

 

I couldn't simply pick him up and carry him. But I couldn't abandon him. What I saw next I couldn't believe it. Some kind of shield surrounded us as a Goron stood over next to the Gerudo woman. 

 

Seeing her did the exact same move as Wild, the snap, the flash of light. Goosebumps racked through my body, the electric feeling coursing through the ground and into my veins. 

 

It felt weird. But there was something terrifying with it. As she killed the enemies who tried to attack us. The Goron, smacked his hands together, with the most ear shattering crunch and shook the floor.

 

Knowing we bounced with the shield, I could hear Legend saying something. But it was drowned out by the lightning strike and the thunderous slamming ground sounds.

 

I felt fear, even if we were safe. As the lady did her final lighting strike, did everything feel silenced. Not a chirp from the birds, not even from the two spirits. 

 

It wasn't long as someone came running over to us. Seeing Legend and Warrior come rushing down from the hill made me feel almost like a scared child again. Feeling fear easing its way in my heart, shaking my head, I needed to help Wild.

 

When they got closer, the Goron stood back with the Gerudo as they faded softly. The shield dropped and soon enough the questions came. 

 

Legend dotting me, worrying over me as Warrior looked over Wild. Hearing Warrior spare out the good news to me, I could feel fear disappearing altogether. 

 

-000-

 

Time and Taillight look concerned. Almost worryingly. I laid on the tree branch, watching from high. Watching the birds fly around.

 

Softly, there was a noise. Almost didn't hear it, looking down was Wild. He looked a little spooked. Climbing down easily as I watched their face. 

 

Kneeling down, I could see their eyes spoke of a wild animal. One that was hurt and frightened. 

 

“Wild.” As soft as I could go, as their eyes began to focus on me. I waited to see what they would do, watching softly. Easing a small hug, I was surprised that he hugged back. 

 

I can hear his lungs moving, the simple movements. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped. But it wasn't just me, as he yawned too.

 

Gently he pulled me closer to him, I knew my eyes were closed, but hearing Wild saying something that I didn't understand made me internally question.

 

I'll ask tomorrow. Letting my mind drift, I could hear a soft sigh and some more words. It almost sounded like ‘goodnight.’


End file.
